


The Doctor and Clara Go On Holiday

by Plentyofpapers



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Comeplay, Drug Use, Drugged Sex, Drugs, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23606359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plentyofpapers/pseuds/Plentyofpapers
Summary: Short rauchy junkie porn featuring Hallucinogenic Lipstick. V. trashy.
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	The Doctor and Clara Go On Holiday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [levendis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/levendis/gifts).



> Okay so i wrote this stoned and in two hours, its unbetaed and i didn't bother to reread any of it, so use your best judgment. 
> 
> CW: pretentious writing, THE PLOT IS DRUG USE AND SEX stay healthy

For a grouchy old complainer, Thee Doctor is remarkably easygoing when it came to social mores. He impresses by command, not by diplomacy. What feels weird to him may not to the general population or vice-versa, and that is absolutely okay. So he doesn't feel weird, disloyal, tacky, when he appropriates the hallucinogenic lipstick from River's purse. Clara rather does, but finds herself quickly abandoning her initial reaction for curiosity as she reaches out quickly to open the tube and check the colour, a luscious matte brick red. 

This is a special edition, it feels like a kick of morphine and MDMA combined with a little something extra, like you are falling through the sky with no feel of hitting the ground. 

Clara enjoys the way his Scottish accent grows thick in the apprehension of being high.

  
Sometimes she thinks that he inherited somehow Amy Pond's particular kind of adventurous nature.

Looking into the mirror, she glances back at the Doctor splaying his legs in the overstuffed library couch, winks, and carefully fills in the shape of her lips, swiping her nimble tongue over them in order to absorb the drug more quickly, and touches them up again with a smirk on her face.

In two steps she's in front of the Doctor, pushing into the his personal space with her eyes locked on his. With her short legs and the low couch, if she stands between his legs, her pelvis is at the perfect height for him to grab her hips shooting electric webs under her skin. Her pupils swell in darkness, her breath catches when he licks, grey eyes grasping hers, his tongue under the hem of her miniskirt, the tip barely reaching her wet panties.

That's for dessert, Doctor.

Oh, you finally learned to bake?

She pushes him back, his hands sliding up her body while she crouches to the carpet, still doe-eyed and staring. As she squats at his knees, he feels her vibrate with the effort to move slowly, the mass of her body suddenly quivering in her cunt. Suddenly her panties feel like they are as soft as a cloud, her dress too hot to wear, moving her to quickly dispose of the wool cage.

His hands numb with eagerness, fingers loose like the blood has been sucked away, the Doctor pulls his hands back in order to release his zipper, grabbing his cock and balls out while slithering out of jeans too tight. Clara pushes his knees further apart and licks up a bulging vein to the tip, which she laps, the arrow of her tongue reaching just into the hole, tasting already the precome pulsing out. Finally, her lips close around him.

They thrum with the transfer of the drug, the rushing blood in his penis shooting to his brain almost instantly, he pulses again as she swallows from the back of her throat and pulling on his suddenly taught skin , his nerve endings stetching open into oblivion before he falls back into lucidity, a feeling of fingers squeezing the base to hold back the orgasm. His own.

Clara, out loud but almost unintelligible

Before the tension snaps on him, she pulls off. Lets the Doctor see how she moves her hand under her panties. Stands. Grabs his bristly chin. Kisses him until they both feel underwater, out of air but weightless, something magnetic drawing their bodies to each other.

She sucks his tongue in the same manner as his cock, and she lightly licks under his tongue to make it tickle while he palms her ass, kneading the shadow where leg meets pelvis. When she mewls into his mouth, he pulls her panties aside and glides his painted cock slowly inside, feeling distantly the scratch of lace. She breaks away and gasps. Her pupils dilate again, this time in tandem with the Doctor. He starts, with unexpected power, lifting her bodily up and down, Clara making sharp whispery huffs and shuddering around him when the lip of his head slips on her spot.

She swallows down a breath and the stars in her eyes expand and she feels the walls of her vagina begin to undulate, dragging again on his slick damp skin, nerves sweetly splitting the tips of her toes ; she's unable to hold back a short wail when he joins their mouths again and he lifts her knees to fold her legs in order to feel the lightning in their bodies more deeply.

Her orgasm fades and floods again a bit higher in her throat when she feels his cum gush into her, over and over for what feels like minutes. He leans her back in order to slam into her more easily while she drinks him in. Again, he brings her hips up, now entirely lifted from his softening penis, and turns her around and grabs her silky hair. The Doctor forces them both to kneel on the carpet again, and drapes himself around Clara's back and guiding her down to face the floor. When his free fingers begin inching toward her breast, she squirms. When she feels his first to digits twist her nipple, the stars in her eyes begin to burst again. 

He pulls the same hand away, still holding her head by her hair, and uses it to pull her panties just below the cleft of her thighs. His heat pulls away and she feels a chill breeze perking the hairs on the back of her neck. 

Without warning she bucks into his face, feeling his wide tongue spreading apart her labia, tastebuds rough on her clit and making thick strokes to where her cunt leaks his cum. She can feel him brush his nose against her asshole making her drip more, and so he uses his thumbs to spread her while he laps into her. This time her stomach soars into her throat, choking her while her toes curl and she cant help but scream the rhythm of churchbells into the air. It plumbs his cock a little bit fuller with each swell of sound. He begins to lap her squirt again and when her next orgasm seems eminent he brings her to ecstasy, his tongue and swollen lips in concert close around her cunt and sucks. His tongue prowls into the folds around her engorged piece, wrapping around while she throbs into his face. 

He kneels up

The Doctor enters her again, she continues to surge further, dragging him into her with every exploding second. Once Clara is reduced to a babbling grasping creature, he pulls his cock out of her fucked-out pussy in order to yank it himself, coating her curved ass with ropes of his dope-tainted cum. 

She mumbles as her eyes shut, all energy pulled out before he can finish expelling the rest of his seed.

* * *

AN: I would love to apologise for the spelling and grammar if i had any idea what it looked like. This fic is brought to you by dope and is dedicated to Ao3 writer Levendis, whose Clara is my headcanon

AN 2: It has been about 30 days since my job has been shut due to coronavirus. Im going stir crazy and jonesing, but true story, my car is broken and my dealer is in the next county over with an ankle bracelet. Please feed my other addiction by praising me in the comments.


End file.
